Janna Teague
Janna Teague is the daughter of Ludomir, and Dorota Krupka making her a member of House Krupka. Fabek Teague would be married to Janna Krupka in a marriage hailed by many in the two kingdoms as a real sign of growth between the two long time rivals, and while at first frosty relations between the two a shared love for Christianity would lead to great love which only ended with the death of Fabek and Janna's imprisonment. Janna Teague would be born Janna Krupka the eldest daughter of Duke Ludomir Krupka of the second largest city in the Kingdom of Lithuania, and at the time of her birth she stood as a major marriage tool for her family of whom had several males already born to the union of her father and mother. Fabek Teague would become increasingly devout under the tutelage of the Polish Arch-Bishop Józef Kowalczyk and in a period that became known as the Polish Inquisition he would begin to pass laws in Poland that restricted the increasingly corrupted noble class of Poland from some of the more greedy actions they were committing as well as imprisoning and in some cases executing many nobles for being guilty of committing cardinal Sins including sending his own brother Dawid to jail for two years for greed.During the events of the Fourth Green Crusade Janna avoided the words of her husband in leaving the capital for the House Teague estates to the west instead remaining in the capital to comfort the people as their queen, and it was in this position that she would be captured by her brother in law Dawid Teague of whom imprisoned her within the dungeon of Warsaw and blamed most of the betrayals on her alongside using the threat of her death to keep away the Lithuanians. History Janna Teague would be born Janna Krupka the eldest daughter of Duke Ludomir Krupka of the second largest city in the Kingdom of Lithuania, and at the time of her birth she stood as a major marriage tool for her family of whom had several males already born to the union of her father and mother. Polish Inquisition Main Article : Polish Inquisition Fabek Teague would become increasingly devout under the tutelage of the Polish Arch-Bishop Józef Kowalczyk and in a period that became known as the Polish Inquisition he would begin to pass laws in Poland that restricted the increasingly corrupted noble class of Poland from some of the more greedy actions they were committing as well as imprisoning and in some cases executing many nobles for being guilty of committing cardinal Sins including sending his own brother Dawid to jail for two years for greed. Fourth Green Crusade Main Article : Fourth Green Crusade During the events of the Fourth Green Crusade Janna avoided the words of her husband in leaving the capital for the House Teague estates to the west instead remaining in the capital to comfort the people as their queen, and it was in this position that she would be captured by her brother in law Dawid Teague of whom imprisoned her within the dungeon of Warsaw and blamed most of the betrayals on her alongside using the threat of her death to keep away the Lithuanians. Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:People of Poland Category:Human Category:House Teague Category:House Krupka Category:Polish Category:People of Lithuania